


a pain to clean up

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Tomoya really regretted all the sports drinks he had over the past few hours; Nazuna had meant well, he knew that if he was pushing his unit so hard they had to make sure they didn’t get dehydrated, but yikes was it catching up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyface/gifts).



> a birthday present for my darling melly.  
> never thought i'd see the day i'd write ra*bits, but if its for you...

Today’s Ra*bits practice was particularly draining. A live against Undead was coming up, and Nazuna really wanted to show his fellow third years how much his kids had grown since the two units’ summer camp together. That meant practice every day, rehearsing the same steps over and over. Today’s practice happened to be a dress rehearsal, the four boys donned their unit outfits and danced for hours.

Tomoya really regretted all the sports drinks he had over the past few hours; Nazuna had meant well, he knew that if he was pushing his unit so hard they had to make sure they didn’t get dehydrated, but yikes was it catching up to him. He left the practice room as soon as he could, shouting an apology for leaving before everyone else as he picked up the pace. He knew there was definitely a bathroom on this floor of the practice building. It was one of those one-toilet restrooms, kind of out of the way, and probably left from the initial construction of the building (before someone realized ‘Hey, this is a school, we should get on this whole  _ stall  _ thing’).

Tomoya’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Mitsuru dash past him. The unit-mate had his headphones still in his ears, not even bothering to utter a full greeting as he passed by in a blur, jumping through the doorway that Tomoya was after as well.

The restroom door closed in front of him, and Tomoya sighed, it couldn’t be helped. He was no match for Mitsuru’s speed anyway. It’d probably be better to just wait for the other to finish, by the time Tomoya got to another restroom Mitsuru would be done anyway.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Mitsuru wouldn’t be out anytime soon. He couldn’t hear Tomoya’s knocking on the door over the music playing through his headphones, and he was just about to take them off when he noticed a message notification on his phone.

_ Ado-chan-senpai:  _ _  
_ _ wrs our nExt trakc competition 2morrow its not at Yumenosaki right _

_ SENT:  _ _  
_ _ Nope!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its an hour away lemme attach the location _

Mitsuru tapped his phone, grabbing a link from a map app and attaching it in the track team chat

_ Ado-chan-senpai:  _ _  
_ _ wat do i do w th this? _

Autocorrect could only help his poor senpai so much.

_ SENT:  _ _  
_ _ just tap it????????????? Itll open in ur map app??????? _

_ Ado-chan-senpai:  _ _  
_ _ map app???? _

_ SENT:  _ _  
_ _ have u ever gone to the app store?? _

_ Ado-chan-senpai:  _ _  
_ _ no Is it faR from the school? _

This could take a while.

* * *

Tomoya’s fist rapped against the door, voice slowly becoming more desperate every time he opened his mouth. “Mitsuru~u… hurry up,” he whined, hand kneading the front of his shorts as he felt today’s sports drinks coursing through his body. He swore he was out there for at least five minutes, impatiently shifting the weight to and from the balls of his feet, trying to do anything to bring his body’s focus elsewhere.

He knocked once more on the restroom door, knees touching as he squished his thighs together in an attempt to stop the pulsing of his bladder. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as the other boy didn’t even respond to his knocking, “C’mon, you’re almost done,  _ right _ ?” he sighed, mentally begging Mitsuru to hurry up. Tomoya couldn’t help but let out a weak whimper as he felt himself give out, a small spurt darkening the front of his dark blue shorts.

The school heater clanged to life from behind a wall, startling Tomoya and reminding him he was in public. Anyone could walk by at any minute. Sure, not many people came around this part of the school, but what if someone did? His cheeks tinted pink as he thought about a classmate seeing him like this. He’d have to drop out for sure. Even if it wasn’t a fellow first year, what if it was someone in his club? He didn’t see them everyday, but that might be even worse. Tomoya would rather die than make a fool of himself in front of his cool Hokuto-senpai. He couldn’t decide if it would be better or worse if Wataru caught him instead. God, he was so loud, he’d definitely say something embarrassing. 

Lost in thought about how Wataru would ruin his life next, lone droplets of liquid slid down Tomoya’s thighs. His shorts were so wide, once they seeped through his underwear there was nothing to stop them from dripping down his legs, eventually absorbed by his socks.

Tomoya wanted to cry when he realized he couldn’t stop the inevitable. He covered his mouth with a forearm, muffling any distressed whimpers as a puddle grew below him, his drops of pee splattering to the ground. His other hand grabbed at his crotch, feeling the fabric grow moist and darken beneath his fingertips. It was so humiliating, and he felt trapped in this position until his bladder finished emptying itself, hips wiggling as the last spurts forced their way out.

Face red, Tomoya looked at the mess beneath him. This was going to be a pain to clean up.


End file.
